


Cambio de estrategia

by samej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone is Bisexual, F/F, Fluff and Angst, we don't know where is scott or stiles or derek who cares anyway
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia y Cora son compañeras de habitación en la universidad. Lydia quiere volver con Jackson. Cora piensa que Jackson es gilipollas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambio de estrategia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts).



> Escrito para en el [meme de secretos_fandom](http://secretos-fandom.livejournal.com/162119.html?thread=12900935#t12900935).
> 
> Hace ni sé cuanto que no escribo un f/f explícito, espero que os guste.

Que Jackson es, en líneas generales, un gilipollas integral es información conocida. Y aceptada, seguramente también por él mismo, aunque no es algo que Cora le vaya a preguntar. Sus conversaciones con él se limita a Jackson preguntándole dónde está Lydia y a ella contestándole con un corte (la mayoría de las veces) o con alguna mentira (las restantes).

Lo que quizá explica por qué ha dejado de ir donde ella para encontrar a Lydia, de lo que tampoco se queja. 

—Es un imbécil, no sé ni para qué te molestas.

Lydia suspira, y sus ojos se cruzan con los de Cora en el espejo por un segundo. 

—Hoy no, Cora, por dios. Solo quiero que vea lo que se pierde. Nada más. 

—Ya. Claro. 

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco y se termina de retocar los labios. 

—¿Qué tal estoy? —pregunta.

Está preciosa, pero eso no es ninguna novedad.

—Demasiado guapa para él. Y para Linden también.

—Es Aiden.

—Lo que sea. 

Eso la hace reír, otra vez, y Cora se ve correspondiendo a la sonrisa contra su voluntad. Lydia le lanza un beso al irse. 

*

Acaba de apagar el kindle cuando escucha sus tacones acercándose al edificio. No parecen excesivamente furiosos, así que Cora asume que la noche no ha ido mal. Cuando entra al cuarto, el olor a alcohol y a colonia cara le hacen arrugar la nariz.

La loba se retuerce un poco en su interior. 

Lydia se desmaquilla y se pone el pijama, y el olor se amortigua cuando echa el vestido a la cesta del baño y cierra la puerta. 

—Te oigo desde aquí fruncir el ceño. 

—Dile que deje de usar esa puta colonia. Huele a mierda. 

Lydia ríe, un poco borracha. 

—Anda, hazme sitio. 

Se cuela en su cama, roza el lateral de su brazo con el cuerpo y se queda automáticamente sopa. 

Cora nota el calor contra ella y reprime la frustración que siente.

Esta noche ya no podrá dormir.

 

(Eso son los días buenos)

 

La primera vez que entró en la habitación que compartirían los siguientes años, Cora presintió el peligro automáticamente, pero fue demasiado tarde. Se desmayó. 

Al despertar estaba tumbada en la cama y Lydia le miraba, curiosa. 

—Perdón. No esperaba encontrarme con un hombre-lobo. Pero al menos sé que las trampas funcionan. 

—¿Cazadora? 

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pero eres algo, ¿verdad?

—Solo me protejo —respondió, alzando las cejas y encogiéndose de hombros. 

 

Luego descubrió lo demás, muy poco a poco. 

 

Lydia conoció a su primer hombre-lobo a los quince, y él le descubrió que era inmune, y después pasaron cosas de las que Lydia no habla a no ser que sean las tres de la mañana y lleve muchas horas sin dormir y alcohol en sangre. Lydia nunca pronuncia el nombre de ese hombre-lobo, pero Cora sabe que era mayor y que era atractivo y que, a pesar de todo, a veces cuando le recuerda se le calienta la cara, el estómago. Nota el olor acre de la excitación y la culpabilidad, mezclados.

El hombre-lobo desapareció, pero ya había conocido a Allison (y Cora y ella se respetan y no sabe si es más porque lo hacen o porque las dos quieren a Lydia tan defensivamente que se reconocen como iguales) y ella le enseñó a protegerse. A poner trampas, a llevar acónito en el bolsillo, defensa personal, a usar el entorno como arma. 

 

Lydia puede dejar KO a un hombre-lobo en menos de treinta segundos, pero no consigue librarse de Jackson ni a palos. 

Claro que no quiere, pero Cora no está para tecnicismos.

—No hablemos de él, dime qué tal tú. 

—Mi vida sexual es apasionante. Anoche lo hice con Jessica Alba, y esta noche llamo a Daniel Craig.

—Dime que no vas a repetir Cowboys VS Aliens. 

—Por dios, no. 007. ¿Te apuntas?

Lydia le mira un segundo antes de seguir limándose las uñas. 

—He quedado.

—¿Linden?

—Es Aiden.

—Lo que sea. 

Siempre le hace gracia, y seguramente por eso Cora siempre lo diga.

—Y sí, Aiden. Pero mándame un mensaje si llegas a ponerte _Skyfall_ , que por Ben Whishaw me vengo antes.

Cora pone los ojos en blanco.

 

Cora no llega a terminar _Quantum of Solace_ y cuando Lydia vuelve, sabe que es uno de los días malos. Se despierta siempre antes, oyendo sus pasos antes de que lleguen al edificio; pero esta vez trae los tacones en la mano y obviamente está intentando no hacer ruido. 

—No te voy a decir nada si no quieres, pero no te molestes tanto, sabes que conmigo es imposible. 

—Te odio a ti y a tu oído de mierda.

—Oh, gracias, Lydia, agradezco tus palabras, mira a ver si además de despertarme puedes joderme un poco más la noche. 

Lydia bufa y un minuto después está sentada en su cama, busca su mano.

Cora se siente estúpida, pero no la rechaza. 

—Qué narices ha hecho ese gilipollas.

Es lo de siempre, en realidad, cada vez que lo dejan. Es Jackson buscándola, para después ser Jackson con Isaac por detrás y Erica por delante en la pista de baile, besándoles y tocándoles y haciendo todo lo posible por joder a Lydia. 

—A veces creo que ya no me gusta —se lamenta, pero no llora, porque Lydia Martin nunca llora—. Creo que solo le odio y después hace estas cosas y, por qué tengo celos, maldita sea. 

Cora suspira. No es la primera vez que tienen esta conversación.

—Cuando has estado tanto tiempo con alguien es normal tener celos, se quedan ahí, Lydia. Aunque le odies. Tener celos no significa quererle, no ahora.

—Debería dejar de buscarle. 

—Dame un mes. Hazme caso un mes cuando te digo que te quedes aquí, veremos El diario de Noa tantas veces como quieras.

Lydia se mete en la cama, ríe contra su pecho y el sonido reververa en su interior.

—Odias El diario de Noa. 

—Todas las veces que quieras, prometido. Pero date un mes. Considéralo una clínica de desintoxicación.

—¿Harás de mi enfermera y jugaremos a los médicos?

Solo bromas, piensa, intentando suprimir el ritmo alterado de su corazón. 

Menos mal que Lydia es humana. 

—Haremos lo que quieras. Pero no verás a Jackson.

—Un mes.

—Un mes. Trato hecho.

 

Al final, no ven ni una vez la película. Cora supone que es porque siempre la veía con él, pero, igualmente, se tragan una cantidad absurda de comedias románticas en las que Lydia hace palomitas y Cora prepara sandwiches de queso fundido y vuelven básicamente a tener quince años. 

Lydia trae la cosmo y hacen los tests, y beben chupitos de tequila cada vez que un protagonista hace algo ridículo. Acaban con las piernas enlazadas, Cora algo tocada y Lydia definitivamente _muy_ borracha y parece que se olvida de él, durante un tiempo.

Llevan casi tres semanas en esa rutina y Lydia ha hecho, por una vez, todo lo que se le ha dicho, y le confiesa con voz queda, a las dos de la mañana y con el aliento apestando a vodka, que echa más de menos salir que a Jackson. 

Hay una fiesta, siempre hay una fiesta, ese fin de semana. Cora sonsaca a Danny si Jackson tiene intenciones de ir. Danny se deja sonsacar, porque adora a Jackson pero ha llegado a coger cariño a Lydia después de todos esos años de idas y vueltas con él. 

Cora le informa a Lydia, con un mensaje, que este finde salen juntas. 

Ella tendrá que aguantar el olor de cincuenta universitarios hormonados, pero intentará sobrevivir.

 

Por supuesto en cuanto pone un pie en la casa recuerda por qué dejó de ir a este tipo de fiestas. Quizá el olor no es lo peor, siquiera, es esa cualidad desesperada que hay en el ambiente; por follar, por ser el centro de atención. Pero aguanta, y bebe con los demás, y bebe con Allison, que le mira con esos ojos que siempre le parece que saben demasiado, y agarra a Lydia de la cintura cuando está demasiado borracha. 

Lydia se sujeta en ella andando precariamente en sus tacones, y ríe y le habla al oído, su piel se mueve bajo el vestido, bajo sus dedos; y no quiere hacerlo porque es pan para hoy y hambre para mañana, pero la aprieta igualmente un poco más contra su cuerpo, sonríe contra su pelo y a veces, a veces sonríe contra su mejilla, y Lydia le mira y le parece que- pero no puede ser, y su nariz no le dice nada con el alcohol cubriendo cualquier otra cosa por toda la casa. 

A Lydia le brillan los ojos cuando le mira, y Cora se enfada consigo misma, lo achaca todo a las esperanzas que no consigue reprimir del todo.. 

 

Están en un banco en el lateral de la casa, mucho más tarde pero aún de noche, sentadas una al lado de la otra y compartiendo un vaso cuando un olor desagradable llama la atención de Cora por encima de los demás y jura por lo bajo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Gruñe, literalmente, y se queda mirando a lo lejos, esperando confundirse. 

Cuando la silueta de Jackson aparece, Lydia se tensa a su lado. Llega hasta donde ellas. 

—Danny me dijo que estabas aquí.

—Danny se podría guardar las cosas para sí mismo —contesta Cora.

—Nadie te ha hablado a ti, Cora. 

—A ti tampoco y aquí estás, jodiendo la no-

—Mira, no quiero hablar contigo igualmente, solo quiero decirle a Lydia que-

—Y a quién le importa lo que tú quier-

Ha empezado a subir el tono de voz y se interrumpen el uno al otro, cada vez con más veneno en el tono.

—Solo importa lo que tú quieras, eh, Cora. Me pregunto qué será eso que quieres, y que no puedes tener. 

Cora nota sus uñas aumentando, y los dientes ejerciendo presión y lo único que la calma es la mano de Lydia sobre la suya. 

—Basta ahora mismo, los dos, sois como malditos críos. Cora...

—Lo que sea —dice Cora, porque se siente traicionada, aunque crea que Lydia en parte tiene razón. Se levanta.

—A ver, Cora.

—No. Déjalo. Escúchale, si, total. Ya no sé para qué me molesto. 

Se desprende de su mano y le ignora cuando le vuelve a llamar, cruza el campus corriendo y con las garras metiéndose en la piel de sus manos, y ni el dolor consigue parar la semi-transformación. 

Se siente frustrada, y sola, y tiene los ojos amarillos y la luna brilla en el cielo y le pide que aúlle hasta quedarse afónica. 

No hace nada.

 

Cuando despierta, la habitación sigue vacía y Cora gruñe de frustración.

 

Es al volver de la biblioteca de no conseguir estudiar nada cuando se encuentra a Lydia tirada en su cama, con el pelo aún mojado sujeto en un moño y con la ropa cambiada.

Cora no dice nada. 

—Iba a venir anoche, pero me pareció que no sería buena idea aparecer después de haber estado cerca de él. 

—Qué más da —se encoge de hombros—. Ya me acostumbraré. 

Lydia se mira las uñas. 

—He dormido donde Allison —y eso sí le sorprende.

—Vaya. ¿Y eso? ¿Acabó follando con Erica esta vez, o que? —se siente mezquina hablando así, pero no puede evitarlo. 

—No, Cora —suspira—. Ayer Jackson me dijo para volver. Tu plan de no verle funciona claramente mejor que el mío de aparecer casualmente por donde estaba él, eso te lo voy a conceder. 

Se siente como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, pero mantiene la expresión todo lo neutra que puede.

No sabe cuánto lo consigue. 

—Es lo que querías, ¿no?

—Es lo que pensaba que quería, sí. Pero le dije que no. 

—Oh. 

—Sí, oh. He estado tan ciega, Cora. 

—De qué narices hablas, Lydia. 

Ella se ríe, se aparta un rizo que se le ha salido de la goma mientras se levanta y va hasta donde Cora.. 

—Sinceramente, Cora, pensé que te costaría bastante menos pillarlo. 

Y le besa, sujetándole de la mejilla y sin preocuparse en darle demasiado espacio para pensar, para decidir, para _entender_. Cora se queda un segundo quieta porque procesar esto es complicado, no cuando pensó que volvería a ser Jacksonylydia otra vez, que Lydia volvería a su propia cama.

Pero solo le dura eso, un segundo, hasta que siente que Lydia se va a apartar y pone las manos en su cintura, y encajan, encajan como sabe que harían, cuando mueve la cabeza y el beso se profundiza y puede pasar la lengua por los labios suaves de Lydia, cuando puede bajar las manos un poco más, hasta el borde del vestido. Siente cómo Lydia empuja las caderas contra ella y pone la pierna entre las suyas, gime bajito y Cora se bebe el sonido, cuela la lengua y se aprende el interior de su boca, pasa la mano por su nuca, sus hombros, su cuello; baja los tirantes de un lado y cuela los dedos bajo la puntilla del sujetador. 

Lydia suspira dentro del beso cuando llega al pezón, que se endurece con su toque y Cora no puede pensar cuando Lydia se mueve más contra su pierna, la aprisiona entre las suyas y puede notar el calor que sale de en medio en su propia rodilla, y no puede, no puede, tiene que parar, un segundo, mirarla a los ojos. 

—¿Estás segura de esto, Lydia? 

Porque puede oler la excitación, casi la puede notar en la lengua, si se concentra, pero necesita- necesita. No sabe si puede volver atrás, a ser su amiga; pero si sigue entonces _seguro_ que no podrá. 

No querrá. 

—No es solo sexo, Cora, no te haría eso. No a ti. 

Su respiración es errática, está algo roja, tiene los labios húmedos y ligeramente hinchados y su pecho sube y baja, le puede atisbar el pezón desde donde está. 

—Joder, Lydia, eres, estás —le besa otra vez, le habla contra su boca—, ¿me dejas hacer una cosa que he querido hacer mucho tiempo, entonces? 

Lydia asiente, y Cora nota un ligero temblor cuando pasa las manos por debajo del vestido, por la costura de las bragas, sujeta con los dedos por arriba y las baja según se agacha ella hasta que llega hasta abajo y Lydia sale de ellas con un pasito, pone las manos en su pelo. Cora le empuja un poco hacia atrás hasta que se apoya contra la mesa y le acaricia las piernas desde las rodillas a los muslos, besa el contorno de los mismos, lame la parte interior hasta la ingle, levantando el vestido por encima de su cabeza. Deja los labios posados encima del vello mientras mueve los dedos por las ingles, aspira su olor, tan… perfecto, tan como lo había imaginado desde lejos. 

Con una mano bajo el muslo, le sube la pierna hasta su hombro y con los dedos de la otra le abre para pegar una larga y superficial pasada con la lengua, haciéndose a ella y al sabor, da varias más, cada una más profunda, apuntando el punto en el que la pierna de Lydia le atrae hacia ella. Se le escapa un sonido ahogado cuando absorbe ligeramente, nota un tirón en el pelo y lo ignora, se pega más, absorbe aún más fuerte y eso le hace decir su nombre, _Coracoracora_ , y mira un segundo hacia arriba, hacia la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados de Lydia; Lydia los abre un segundo y dice “Cora, necesito, necesito”, y ella se aparta un segundo, sonríe y moja un dedo en su propia saliva, aunque sabe que no va a hacer falta, penetra despacio y el calor que la recibe le hace pegarse otra vez a ella, lamer alrededor del dedo mientras lo mueve, sube otra vez hacia arriba, imponiendo un ritmo estable y sin dejar de moverse, escribe libros enteros con la lengua en la carne suave.

—Otro.

—Di las palabras mágicas.

—Otro dedo, Cora, o te juro que no sales de ésta. 

Ríe contra su estómago.

—Por estas cosas me gustas —es lo que susurra, dejando que el aliento llegue hasta la entrepierna de Lydia y sacando el dedo solo para meter dos, ahora, índice y corazón de un solo movimiento hasta que no puede más. 

Lydia clava el talón en su espalda, aún más fuerte, y le aprieta la cara contra ella y Cora castiga el clítoris con la lengua, una y otra vez, aspira mientras mueve los dedos apretando ligeramente hacia delante, curvándolos, mientras también los saca y los mete, más rápido, hasta que Lydia pone una mano sobre la suya, se los deja quietos y dentro y _gime_ , Cora no deja de lamerle un segundo de los largos que dura el orgasmo; “joder”, se le escapa a Lydia cuando no termina, suena lastimero y dolido y maravilloso a sus oídos. 

Cuando aparta la mano Cora se quita, saca los dedos y no puede evitar lamer el orgasmo de ellos, porque ella está sin terminar y se siente como si hubiera estado a medias desde hace meses, años, toda la vida. Sigue después dándole pequeños besos por el estómago, por los huesos de las caderas, por el interior de su muslo. 

—Cora, ven, vamos —susurra, aún con la voz algo tocada y cogiéndole de la mano aún húmeda. 

—A dónde. 

—A la cama, me tienes que enseñar a hacerte eso.

Cora ríe, dejándose llevar y haciéndole levantar los brazos para sacarle el vestido por la cabeza.

—Vamos a ello, Lydia.

Y piensa “Lo que quieras, Lydia. Lo que tú quieras.”

**Author's Note:**

> Es mejor no leer esto realmente hasta el final: Sí, es Peter el hombre-lobo de Lydia. No, Cora no lo sabe. Sí, en mi mente sí lo sabrán, quién sabe si escribiré algo así. 
> 
> El feedback me hace feliz como una perdiz, babycakes.


End file.
